


Honesty

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Brief mention of Ladybug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Oops, accidental love confession, and how u might capital L Love them, but they happen to be right behind u, tfw u gush to one of ur besties about how great one of ur other besties is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Weiss says some significant things... which Velvet overhears.Some long-overdue conversations ensue.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> another (VERY late) prompt fic for @faunusrights, who sent dustbun+32 from [this](http://thestarryskiesofpalaven.tumblr.com/post/165683917676/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post! :p

"D'you _really_ think there's anything on Fire Dust that Cyan's textbooks don't have?" Velvet said dubiously, rummaging through the shelf in front of her. "We've been searching bookstores for three hours now..."

Blake sighed. "I really, really hope there is; if we don't find anything, then I have no idea how we're going to complete Goodwitch's assignment. I'm telling you, there's absolutely nothing in our textbooks about the Dust reactions she talked about!"

There was a soft thump as Velvet closed the latest book she was browsing through. "Well... it ain't in this one, that's for sure; I'm gonna check the back of the shelf."

Blake watched Velvet go out of sight, feeling slightly guilty for dragging her through this seemingly wild goose chase with her for the past few hours. She'd have to make it up to Velvet later... over ice cream, perhaps?

 _'Maybe I should invite the rest of our teams as well? It_ has _been a week since our last group hangout... Ruby and Yang should be free, Weiss too, and I can ask Velvet to check on Coco, Fox, and Yats--'_

A sudden chime from the doorbell interrupted Blake's thoughts, turning her gaze towards it. To her surprise, she saw Weiss enter the bookstore, a look of mild frustration and--dare she say it--panic on her face.

Weiss looked around the bookstores, obviously searching for something specific, when she spotted Blake and froze up.

"Oh, Blake... uh- um, fancy meeting you here!" she said quickly, her face starting to redden.

Blake blinked in confusion. "Weiss, is everything alright? You... don't look so good."

Weiss bit her lip and looked away from Blake, deliberating with herself, before she went up to Blake and put her hands on her shoulder.

"I- I think I need help, Blake," she said pleadingly. "I don't know what to do!"

Blake grew more and more alarmed. "Weiss, what's going on?"

"I... I've been trying to find some advice books but there's nothing useful! You might know, wouldn't you? What do you do when... when you wa-want to..." she stuttered, trailing off.

Blake gently hugged Weiss, rubbing her back lightly. "It's ok, Weiss; just breathe."

Weiss slowly hugged Blake back, starting to calm herself slightly. A few moments passed before she pulled back, shaking her head at herself. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know. No worries; just tell me how I can help."

Weiss shifted on her feet slightly, her nervousness still apparent. "I-- remember how I told you about, um... about the thing? With uh... Velvet?"

Blake's eyes widened in understanding, and slight panic. "Uh, yeah, I do, but-"

"Well it-- it's _not_ nothing. Oh, Maidens, it's _not nothing at all!_ " Weiss said quickly. "Why does she have to be so good and kind and amazing and UGH-- I just... I can't--"

Blake nervously glanced towards the far corner of the bookshelf to her left, seeing Velvet curiously emerging from it. She looked back at Weiss, who continued fretting more and more. "I know, Weiss, I know; maybe we can... go to our dorm and talk ab--"

"No, no, I-- I'll be quick I just need to ask your opinion on... well, h-how do you, um... how do you go about asking someone out? On a--" she trailed off, before whispering shyly. "... a date? How did you ask Ruby out?"

"Uhhh... well... I just asked? I mean, not that I wasn't a nervous wreck, Weiss, but... all you can do is ask. She's one of your best friends; be upfront and honest."

Weiss looked like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "That would probably make things worse! It's not like I can just go up to her and go 'Hey, Velvet! I-- I strongly think I'm in love with you and that makes me absolutely terrified on multiple levels!', can I?!" she said with slight hysteria. Then she sighed, slumping in defeat. "Maybe I just... shouldn't do anything; there's so many ways I could hurt her I can't even count them, and--" she trailed off as she turned around to start pacing, only to see a shocked Velvet right in front of her. Weiss froze mid-step, remaining motionless for all of five seconds before she bolted out of the bookstore.

Velvet was left standing there, blinking in astonishment. After a few moments, she began to recover, the shock being replaced by worry and chagrin. Her ears drooped as she looked at the ajar door left in Weiss' wake.

Blake sighed mournfully, pulling up her scroll. She quickly started typing a message to Ruby and Yang in their group chat while leading Velvet out of the bookstore.

> **best catastrophe - 16:53**
> 
> i fucked up
> 
> **finger guns are gay culture - 16:54**
> 
> ??????? what happened???
> 
> **best catastrophe - 16:54**
> 
> just
> 
> weiss is really really upset, i'll get to the dorm as soon as i can i need to stay and talk with velvet abt this
> 
> **finger guns are gay culture - 16:55**
> 
> :c gotcha ill tell rubes to come quickly
> 
> is?? velvet involved??? srsly what's goin on

Blake glanced at Velvet, who was walking beside her and quickly typing in her own team's group chat; probably to help Weiss as well if they saw her. Blake turned back to her own scroll.

> **best catastrophe - 16:56**
> 
> kinda but she didn't do antyhing hfkwhafjhfkjwhjkhawf maidens i fuckedu p
> 
> **finger guns are gay culture - 16:57**
> 
> ok i txtd rubes she's comin rn
> 
> now pls tell me what's happenin b4 weiss gets here!! idk how to help if idk what's up!!!!
> 
> **best catastrophe - 16:59**
> 
> fkwakjfhaw just!! it's private i'm not talkin abt it w/o weiss permitting but tl;dr i didn't try hard enough to stop her from talkin abt it when velvet was right behind her and it was abt velvet!!
> 
> **finger guns are gay culture - 17:00**
> 
> oh ouch ;-; say no more me n rubes will be waitin for weiss to get here

Blake closed the Mayhem app and pocketed her scroll, returning her full attention to her sullen friend. She steered her towards a nearby cafe, hopeful that she could get Velvet a pick-me-up.

Velvet and her managed to find a private, secluded seat in the busy cafe, and they sat down without a word.

A few moments passed where Blake contemplated how she was going to start talking about the elephant in the room, when a waitress showed up at their table.

"Hey; what can I get you?"

Blake glanced at Velvet, raising a questioning eyebrow. Velvet shrugged, waving her hand in a sideways gesture Blake knew to mean 'the usual'.

"Um... just two frappuccinos, please," Blake said.

"Two plain frapps, got it. Be back in a few minutes!" she said, making a note on her pad.

With the waitress gone, Blake and Velvet had no distraction left to hide behind. Another minute passed in awkward silence before Velvet broke it.

"Is... did I hear it right?" she asked hesitantly. "What Weiss said?"

Blake sighed. "Which part?"

Velvet gave her an unimpressed look.

"Right, right..." Blake said, sighing again. "I-- Velvet, I don't want to say anything about it without Weiss' permission; do you understand? I already screwed up by not doing enough to stop her in the bookstore."

Velvet reached out to squeeze one of Blake's hands. "You didn't do anything wrong, Blake; Weiss knows that too."

"I-- still... I owe her an apology."

"... I do, too. I shouldn't have eavesdropped," Velvet said. She looked to the outside the window next to their table, staring at the passing crowd, her gaze distant. Eventually, she looked back at Blake, a rueful smile on her face.

"Can I make a confession as well?" she asked.

Blake blinked. "... sure; go ahead."

"I-- well..." Velvet began, but was interrupted by their waitress bringing their frappuccinos and setting them down. She inhaled the aroma gratefully, then she and Blake fished out some lien from their pockets. "Thanks; you're a lifesaver, y'know?"

"No problem; enjoy!" the waitress said, walking away while putting the lien into the pouch at her waist and making another note.

Velvet quickly took a sip of the icy frapp to fortify herself, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. "Sorry, it's just-- I've only ever told Coco this."

"Take your time."

Velvet huffed slightly. "It's ironic, really; I've been working up the courage to just... say something to Weiss for weeks now, and then... well..."

Blake's confusion returned, before her eyes widened in comprehension. "Are-- are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Velvet's rueful smile returned. "If you mean that I've noticed Weiss... um, _looking_ at me whenever we spent time together and that the feeling is-- that it's very much mutual and that I've been planning for weeks to ask her out on a date so we could see if there's something more there... then yes. But..." she trailed off for a moment, running a hand through her hair. "... as I said, this wasn't what I expected."

Blake didn't really know what to say.

... but she _did_ know what to do.

She took a sip of her own frapp, then gave Velvet a determined look. "You two need to talk."

Velvet wrapped her hands around her cup, gazing at its contents as she nodded slowly. "Will she want to see me?"

Blake looked at her scroll for any updates, finding nothing. "I need to check on her first. After that..."

Velvet nodded again, taking another sip.

The clock on the wall ticked happily.

It sounded like bell tolls.

* * *

 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Weiss sat alone on her bed, her hands wrapped around her raised knees. The dread and anxiety that gripped her ever since The Messages and Ruby, Yang, and Blake's departure from the dorm were starting to get to her. The clock on the wall ticked away, counting down to her likely doom.

She picked up her scroll and glanced at the chat history again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming; that it was real.

> **bun got buns hun - 19:12**
> 
> weiss?
> 
> **Schneeky Cookie Thief - 19:14**
> 
> Yes, Velvet?
> 
> **bun got buns hun - 19:15**
> 
> i
> 
> can we talk?
> 
> y'know
> 
> 1on1
> 
> **Schneeky Cookie Thief - 19:18**
> 
> ... alright.
> 
> **bun got buns hun - 19:18**
> 
> thanks
> 
> i
> 
> have things i need to say
> 
> (nothing bad dw)
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> is 20 mins from now ok? your dorm?
> 
> **Schneeky Cookie Thief - 19:20**
> 
> It's fine with me.
> 
> **bun got buns hun - 19:20**
> 
> c u then

Weiss put down the scroll, remembering how Ruby, Blake, and Yang advised her on responses and fussed until it was time for Velvet to arrive. She sighed, a small smile on her face at the thought of her teammates.

... Maidens, she loved her dolts.

_Knock. Knock._

Oh.

Velvet was here.

Weiss' anxiety spiked again, but she forced herself to take a few deep breaths to calm down. She straightened her posture and got up moving towards the door and laying her hand on the doorknob.

The spark of hesitation and desire to delay this conversation that arose in her mind made her clench the doorknob hard; however, she quickly squashed it with a proverbial boot. With another shaky deep breath, she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Weiss gulped; Velvet was there, hands in her pockets and looking as great and amazing as ever and oh no, no, no, _no_ , she wasn't readyshewasn'treadyshewasn'tready--

"May I come in?" Velvet said softly, biting her lip.

Weiss gulped again, but nodded shakily. She moved aside to let Velvet enter, then closed the door after she came in.

The click of the door closing felt final, somehow.

Velvet looked around the room awkwardly, before turning to Weiss. "So... um..."

Weiss fidgeted next to the door, then pointed at her bed. "I-- please sit; my bed- on my bed."

Velvet nodded, smiling as reassuringly as she could, and went to sit. Weiss joined her a few moments later, nervously picking at the hem of her skirt.

"So..." Velvet started. "I'll be upfront, alright?"

Weiss nodded slowly. "Yes. Just... tell me this first: are we still friends?"

Velvet blinked in confusion. "Uh, _duh_? Why wouldn't we be?"

Weiss visibly relaxed. "Um, I-- I don't know, I thought--" she broke off, looking anywhere but Velvet.

"... you've been reading a few too many of Blake's shitty romance novels that aren't at all good representations of relationships, haven't you?"

Weiss looked back at Velvet in shock, her face reddening. "I-- I don't know what you're talking about!"

Velvet visibly restrained herself from laughing. "Alright, alright. I believe you," she said, winking.

Weiss looked away again, huffing.

Velvet sobered up quickly, then sighed. "Alright, look... like I said: I'll be upfront. What you said in the bookstore was... well, surprising. Incredibly surprising. But... well, it's not the fact that you do, apparently, have... uh, _feelings_ that was surprising."

"W-- I-- What?!" Weiss stammered out.

Velvet nodded with wry smile. "Yeah... you're not the subtlest person ever, Weiss; I _noticed_ , y'know?"

"... oh, Maidens take me," Weiss said, hiding her incredibly red face in her hands. "But... what was surprising, then?"

"Oh, uh... the intensity, I guess. I really, _really_ didn't expect, y'know... the L word, to be honest." Velvet said quietly.

Weiss didn't say anything, just kept hiding her face.

Velvet sidled a bit closer to Weiss and looped her right arm around Weiss' shoulder. Weiss jumped slightly, but relaxed after a moment and leaned her head on Velvet's shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, dork," Velvet said, gently poking Weiss' cheek. "Things are ok between us. Don't ever doubt that, ok?"

They stayed like that for a few comfortable moments, before Velvet broke the silence again.

"Well... uh, that said... that was only half of what I wanted to say."

Weiss lifted her head off of Velvet's shoulder, curious. "Really? What's the other?"

Velvet bit her lip and looked away, contemplating how to put things. "Well... it's my turn to confess something, yeah?"

Weiss blinked. "I-- what do you mean?"

Velvet let out a long sigh. "Do you want the long, slightly purple prosey version or blunt, rip-off-the-bandaid version?"

Weiss' mouth dropped open slightly, before she shut it with a click. "Uh, but-- um... I- I guess both isn't an option?" she said feebly.

Velvet giggled breathily. "I mean... I _could_."

"I guess there's no use delaying, is there?" Weiss said, smiling slightly herself.

"Yeah... yeah," Velvet said, taking a deep breath. "Well, here's the scoop: this thing? It ain't one-sided."

Weiss had to process that for a moment, but when she did, she felt like she was punched in the gut.

'Wha-?! You-- I--" she stammered.

Velvet nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"But... but--"

"It began around three weeks ago, y'know. Caught myself thinking a bit too long about how great your smile is... how beautiful you are inside and out... how you've grown into yourself so much, and become one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing... hah, you get the idea."

Weiss could only listen silently, wide-eyed.

"And... well, I noticed you noticing me, kinda, yeah? So I thought 'hey, Velvet, why don't you muster up some nerve and ask Weiss out so you two can see if there's something more there, yeah? You saw how she looked at you, you wuss!', right? But... as I'm sure is obvious, I didn't, in fact, muster up the nerve."

Velvet trailed off, before she cautiously took hold of Weiss' hand with her own, holding it gently. "... until today."

Weiss didn't know how to handle this.

"I... I hurt you today, with the eavesdropping. I did. And I apologize for that. But also... I-- I wanna do what I should've done a while ago."

She then looked directly into Weiss' wide eyes, and took Weiss' other hand into her hands as well, lifting them up slightly. "I know we may not be on the same level at the moment, yeah? I mean-- obviously, if the L-word's being thrown around, then-- yeah, but... what I mean is: I'm willing to give this a shot. I want to try. I--" Velvet broke off again, letting out a small giggle. "I think I'm well on the way to love already; not there yet, but... I want to do it; I want us to be on the same page. I want to give this... _us_... a try; see where we go."

Velvet lifted up Weiss' hands slowly, placing a soft kiss on them. "What d'you think about that, hm? You up for it?"

To say Weiss was overwhelmed would be putting it a touch mildly. She couldn't bring herself to say anything or do anything other than breathe heavily for fear of destroying this dream she was in and waking up, but--

She wasn't dreaming, was she?

She had to blink rapidly to beat back the tears suddenly springing to her eyes.

When Weiss managed to recover slightly she knew there was only one answer she wanted to give.

"I-- " she trailed off, letting out a spontaneous, giddy laugh, before tackling Velvet in a tight hug. "... I would love to."

"Then... may I formally ask you out on a date this week, my lady?" Velvet asked softly, hugging Weiss back with a giant grin on her face.

Weiss continued giggling joyfully. "Yes! Yes, you may."

Her smile could probably have outshone the sun.


End file.
